Love or something
by shrieking minties 51
Summary: He's still grinning at me like a sopping wet idiot. It's kind of cute or something I guess... [VxA Shounenai]


**_Title: Love or something_**…

**Summary:** He's still grinning at me like a sopping wet idiot. It's kind of cute or something I guess… VxA

**Author's note:** Just a bit of random silliness. There's no real conclusion and the ending's a little fucked up… but I just felt like writing it. It's not the best... but yeah... heheh... emo farm...

**Warnings:** features some swearing, shounen-ai and plots to kill Joey and Kaiba

I hate it when he acts like that, all thoughtful and weird. He's just sitting in the driveway. In the rain. Getting wet (and people call me strange). He wants to be alone I guess. The guy's a mystery. What hell kind of idiot just sits in the rain?

I'm bored I suppose, or maybe just curious, I don't know… but I decide to ask him why he's just sitting there.

I walk outside and stare at the back of his head for a bit. He has cool hair, Raphael once asked me if I had a crush on him or something when I was looking at his hair, and he heard. Stupid asshole, I was just innocently staring at his hair and he had to go and make things all awkward! I sort of do, but that's not the point, I was just looking at his hair!

I ended up mumbling something about spacing out, and Raph gave me this evil look like I was meant to confess my eternal love or something...

Said hair is currently flopping in his eyes, because he is wet, because he is sitting in the rain, because he's an idiot.

'What are you doing?'

That was me. Kind of a stupid question really.

'Huh? Oh. Hi Alister.'

He didn't answer my question. That pisses me off. A lot.

'What are you doing?'

I'll ask again, for the hell of it. He just stares at me.

'…'

Oh. My. God. He's either mad, deaf or ridiculously stupid. I'll go with the latter of the three.

'Okay… why are you sitting in the rain like an idiot?'

Aha! Signs of life! He blinks at me.

'Why do you wanna know?'

Right… I shrugged

'Just curious I guess'

He looks disappointed, and lowers his gaze to the ground.

'So, you don't actually care…'

He's been acting very melancholy lately, ever since he made friends with that Ishtar kid. Joey Wheeler's paranoid that they've teamed up to destroy him or something, which is probably very likely.

Consequently, I get along okay with Marik's sister. Which means Kaiba's pretty much afraid of the same thing happening to him. I don't care what happens to the bastard, but Ishizu's adamant that he should die a slow and painful death. She's not as nice and motherly as everyone thought she was in Battle City. Frankly, she' utterly terrifying, I think she's schizophrenic or something…

This all means that Joey's frighteningly nice to Ishizu and me in the vain hope that we'll talk Valon and Marik out of slitting his throat while he sleeps or whatever else he thinks they're going to do, and Kaiba's equally nice to Marik and Valon for the same reason.

Unfortunately for Kaiba, everyone hates him.

Raphael thinks that the six of us should all go live on an Emo farm somewhere.

'What do you mean I don't care?'

Wait, wait… that sounded way too nice for me…

'Uh…'

He's twisting his hands in his lap still staring at the ground.

'Everything okay?'

He looks up suddenly and grins at me. Sometimes when he smiles at me I just can't help but blush, he just makes me happy. It's fucking weird.

Then I realize why he's suddenly happy. Fucking neighbor is playing his favorite song again. One day I'm gonna throw rocks at her head or something, just… make her die… Anyway, his stupid song is playing.

'Wanna dance?'

He's still grinning at me like a sopping wet idiot. It's kind of… cute or something I guess…

'What?! No!'

Oh Christ, he looks sad again. Well, what the hell did he expect me to say?! I wouldn't be caught dead dancing! Or in a photo may I add. Raphael has one photo in one of his many hundreds of photo albums (he likes pictures or something), I shredded the rest but he hid that one from me and got it laminated. The whole thing's fucked up, we're all mad here.

'Uh… okay… um….'

He sits down again. Staring at the ground. Again. This is getting weird…

'What's wrong with you?'

I frown.

'…'

Nothing. Nope. Not a word. And I'm trying so fucking hard to be nice.

'O…kay… what were you thinking about?'

He looks at me.

'You'

Insert face fault here. He stands up and starts walking back toward the house.

'Uh… okay.'

I wasn't really expecting him to kiss me then. I probably should kiss back or hit him or something, but I don't… I just stand there. He doesn't seem to care either way, and after he pulls away he just calmly wanders back inside.

Well, fuck.

I sit down in the driveway. Not really knowing what to do.

I kind of liked it, I'd been secretly wanting him to do that for a long time.

I guess that means that it's love or something…

Great. Now I'm sitting in the rain like an idiot.


End file.
